Minotauride
' '''Phylum: Hominbesti' Family: Bovidae Sub-family: Bovinae Habitat: Varies, most plenty in the Pirate Isles ' '''Disposition: Brash, lustful, bull-headed, loving ' '''Diet: Spiritus, wild-game, meat Description In an age long forgotten, though believed to be at a time when the Demon Kingdoms were still expanding and possibly even during the the reign of the fourth Demon Lord Ul Sarasht Veminzor, a small country existed near the shores of the Permaen Sea. This small duchy was ruled over by a powerful king and queen who treated the people fairly and had immense diplomatic and military might. They also had a son, a prince who knew only a life of luxury, of having all of his whims and desires fulfilled. It is said that one day, a beautiful cow with fur as white as the driven snow and dappled with markings the hue of the most fertile soil, wandered into the city and the prince was captivated by its beauty. Unbeknownst to anyone, the cow was in fact the cow demon Io, formerly goddess Sabalha. Despite all common norms, the prince lusted after the cow, despite his mother and father’s refusal of his demand to do what he wanted with her. Infuriated that he could not get his way after having lived a life of being allowed to do whatever he pleased, the prince used the dark of night to seek out the cow and have his way with her. It is unclear whether it was due to the prince’s dark passions, the demon energy within Io or a combination of the two, but a few moons later, a monstrous creature began to harass the kingdom. This creature had the head of a cow, the body of a muscular woman and bovine hindquarters. It was named the minotauride due to its bovine and yet feminine appearance and was eventually bested by one of the domain’s champions. The prince realising that this was his daughter had her placed in a labyrinth beneath the city as a way of punishing criminals and while ferocious to all, the minotauride was surprisingly soft and devoted to her father. Sadly however, the Demon Kingdoms soon claimed the region and the minotauride was conscripted into Ul Sarasht Veminzor’s growing army. Minotaurides still exist today. Over a period of millennia, their numbers grew considerably and after Seretique vi Alloriel claimed the mantle of Demon Lord, they were finally able to take on a more attractive appearance. Minotaurides are related to bovitaurides by sharing the same common ancestral parent, however they are two distinctly separate species. While bovitaurides feed only on greenery, these mamonme feed solely on meat. They are brash and confident about both themselves and their strength and were formidable warriors under the previous demon lords’ rules as well as during that of Seretique vi Alloriel. Today many are still warriors, enlisting as soldiers in the Demon Lord’s forces, however many of these mamonme have taken to the life of pirates or lumberjacks in surprising numbers. Regarding their appearance, minotaurides resemble women with an astoundingly muscular physique, they rarely show the same dappled fur as their distant cousins the bovitaurides, being in possession of much shaggier fur. They enjoy wearing the pelts of animals they have felled as well as chains and trinkets of bronze or gold. They also tend to wear a golden bull head upon their chests as a symbol of their impressive strength. Their weapon of choice is oft a might double headed axe embellished with golden bull heads, however a few have been known to brandish a similarly gilded great sword on occasion. Life with a minotauride often means being dominated by the bull headed cow women or listening to their boasts of their great prowess in battle. A minotauride who believes a mamonme or human is attempting to sway her love interest will often charge headlong into the situation using her axe to separate the pair. After separation has been successfully achieved, they will usually explain away their actions as having been necessary to avoid a dangerous situation. While these mamonme tend to be rough and ready, all of their kind are known to be exceptional gardeners, oft creating great labyrinths of greenery for the enjoyment of their husband and themselves. It is believed that this may be a throwback to earlier times. In more carnal situations, minotaurides are always in charge, however it is said that showing appreciation for said mamonme by enjoying and in fact caressing their muscles will cause most of their brawny behaviour to simply melt away as snow before the sun. It might also be a good moment to mention that while minotaurides can be attracted to any man, they are far more drawn to men who love muscular women. In fact it is said that minotaurides who have been angered in some way may in fact be appeased in the same manner, for the more their muscles are shown adoration, the more they feel the need to act on their instincts instead of resorting to physical violence. Much like bovitaurides, these mamonme are also influenced by crimson or ruby red hues and will quickly lose themselves and behave ardently when faced with said colour. All in all, life with a minotauride is usually rather adventurous and interesting, while quite self-centred their tales of former glories can be a pleasure to listen to, and it is said that wandering within their impressive leafy mazes, can be quite romantic. Category:Profiles Category:Mamonme